


The Strangest Thing

by Felris59



Category: Supernatural, That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comforting Hyde, Dealer Leo, Dealer Lucifer, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean is an ass, F/M, M/M, Older Sam, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Castiel, Stoner Dean, Stoner/Dealer Hyde, Younger Dean, stoner Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felris59/pseuds/Felris59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean meet by chance in an unexpected smoking sesh. Quickly they became best friends. Every chance they got they would take advantage and spend it together. Like peas in a pod both were inseparable. You couldn't have Dean without Castiel. It wasn't long until the lonely stoner fell for the popular stoner. Whenever Dean would show the slightest bit of interest in Castiel he would retreat and ditch him for this week's Jane Doe because Dean Winchester was not gay, and Castiel was beginning to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Quick author's note:  
> This story takes place in modern times, so yes, the characters from That 70s Show are in our time. Enjoy!

Behind the large white building, Castiel sat. Two large garbage bins sat on each of his sides protecting him from prying eyes. He scanned the area quickly to make sure he was completely alone, once convinced he was safe he pulled out a neatly rolled joint and a red lighter. Castiel was an avid user of the recreational drug that Lucifer grew. In his opinion it was the best, he trusted Lucifer's product: he was his brother after all. He quickly lit the joint then took a long drag and inhaled the thick smoke. Within seconds, he felt his body, and mind relax. Castiel's eyes began to wonder and study his surroundings. The colors seemed much more vibrant and brighter. Slowly he lost his grip of time. It might have taken him mere minutes or an hour for him to have finished the rest of his joint. He didn't know. He didn't care. Lost in thought and lost in his dreamy haze he missed the blond invade his  _spot_. Castiel was rudely pulled from his daze by a soft chuckling and combat boots.   
"How high are you?" he was asked. Castiel looked up with squinty eyes and examined the intruder from head to toe. Covered in thick layers of clothes, t-shirt, green flannel shirt, and finally, a leather jacket stood the infamous Dean Winchester.  His lagging mind took a minute to process resulting in him staring; studying.  Freckles scattered across his cheeks, and over his nose, his sandy blond hair was brighter under the rays of the sun.   
ö Dean watched Castiel carefully. He took mental note of how little pores he had, how large red and purple bags hung under his crystal blue eyes. This kid was breathtaking. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Neither saying a word just staring.   
"I'm Dean"  _He speaks_ , Castiel thought. "And you are?"  
"Castiel Novak." Castiel's voice was rough and scratchy from the smoke.   
"Lucifer's brother?"   
Castiel rolled his eyes and nodded. The name  _Novak_ was a curse. As soon as the word slipped from Castiel's tongue the only thing people thought about was his older siblings, as if he were nothing if it weren't for the name.   
"Gabriel and Michael too right?" Dean flopped down next to Castiel as he inquired about Castiel's long list of family members.   
Castiel nodded in defeat. It didn't matter.   
Dean could feel the tension his questions brought with a guilty frown he apologized, "Sorry, man." He truly didn't mean to push the wrong buttons.   
Castiel ignored him and pulled out another joint, with this intruder he would need more to truly feel himself.   
"You got a light?" Dean asked pulling a large brown blunt from his pocket.   
After lighting his joint he passed the lighter to Dean their fingers brushing briefly.   
"How long have you been smoking?" Dean asks between exhales of smoke.   
In the same way, Castiel responds, "Since Lucifer began selling." 

Dean coughed a little then turned to Castiel with wide eyes, "He started selling four years ago!"  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that."  
"You must've been like twelve!"  
Castiel shrugged, it wasn't as alarming to him since Gabriel had started earlier than that.  
"Holy shit, your dad ever catch you?"   
Castiel snorted allowing some smoke to escape from his burning nostrils.   
"If he was ever home I'm sure he'd catch on."   
Dean was taken aback slightly but didn't push on.   
"Sorry, man." He apologized again.  
"What for? We're better off without him. All he ever did was lock himself in his study and drink until he passed out anyways."   
"My dad used to be the same." Dean offered after a moment of awkward silence. "Right after my mom died. He was just gone. Drowned in whiskey or up to his neck in work."   
Castiel shook his head in pity, "My father started out like that, but this was way before my mother died, then he just... disappeared."   
"He's been missing for a few months?"   
"Try a year in a half."   
Dean stayed silent for a second not knowing what to say or do.   
"Where do you live?" Castiel asked trying to subdue the tension. He turned to Dean and quickly noticed how Dean's eyes had turned a dark shade of red now that he was high. It was like a pool of fire surrounding an emerald island.   
"In an apartment with my older brother, Sam," Dean explained. "He's a lawyer. He's been taking care of me since my dad's in jail."   
"Sorry to hear that."   
"We're better off."   
Castiel chuckled slightly, "Some fathers we have huh?"   
"We should have a sitcom."   
Castiel burst out laughing then nodded, "I can see it now! A family of pot-heads and your semi-regular life."   
"What would we name it?"   
"Shit, I don't know... maybe like... High Clouds or some shit."   
Dean laughed, "I'd watch that!"   
"You only say that because you're stoned as fuck!"   
"Oh, and you're not?"   
Castiel chuckled, "I am the poster child of sobriety!"   
Dean smirked slyly as he pulled out his phone. Castiel watched him scroll through something; up and down his thumb went sliding across the screen until he pressed something.   
_Been Dazed and Confused my whole life-_  
"You utter assbutt! That is cheating!" Castiel said once again feeling relaxed as he always did with Led Zeppelin playing. "You suck!"  
"Hey, if Zeppelin rocks."   
Castiel shook his head and waved him off. He let himself indulge himself in the music and gentle breeze. Without a second thought, Castiel turned to Dean and gave him the bird. As if they had known each other for years they talked for hours, about everything yet nothing at all. They spoke nonsense and shared genuine laughs and smiled. They talked about every subject and every topic that would come to mind with no fear of judgment. They talked and talked until their high went down and they landed on the ground. Their eyes were no longer pink and puffy they looked as if those two hours of fun had never happened.   
  
"What time is it?" Dean asked Castiel who was scrolling through his phone. 

"It's three, seventh period is almost over." He groaned not really wanting to go to his last class.

"Wanna skip?" Dean asked without skipping a beat.

"God has put you in my path for a reason, Dean Winchester." 

"You're a funny little dude, Cas. Never change." 

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks will be done in italics.

High above their heads smoke sat like dark clouds of a storm. Around the circle the pipe went. From one pair of lips to the other. Maybe an hour had gone by since Gabriel suggested a sesh. Without skipping a beat Dean and Castiel agreed. They each took out a small bag from their pockets and threw them in the middle of their circle. Carefully Gabriel inspected the bags of weed trying to figure out which one was better.  
"What do you think, Cassie?" He asked Castiel with a sly smile on his face.  
Castiel shrugged, "I don't care. It's all good stuff."  
Gabriel shrugged and opened Dean's bag first. He took a quick whiff of it before deciding it was the best to start with. Slowly he picked a piece from the bag and began crushing it between his fingertips. Without a proper grinder, they had to settle for their fingers. Once the weed was nice and crushed; no seeds, no twigs, Gabriel dropped some into the bowl of the bong and lit it up. After having his fill he passed it on to Castiel then Dean. The routine went on like that until the three boys felt they were flying.  
"Dude, we should watch Gravity Falls." Dean suggested between fits of laughter. Gabriel gasped and nodded excitedly before he ran out the room to get the boxset. Castiel was watching intently the patterns of the burning incense not paying much attention to them. Dean chuckled as he watched Castiel trace the smoke with wide eyes and mouth. He was truly astonished by how pretty it looked and smelled.  
Lucifer stood under the door frame and laughed, "That kid is flyin'!"  
Dean turned to Lucifer with a large smile and nodded.  
Castiel turned slowly to Lucifer and Dean his eyes squinting, "I want a guinea pig. Like... those fat fluffy ones." he turned to Dean, "Let's go to PetSmart."  
Dean and Lucifer burst out in fits of laughter.  
"It's not funny, Dean!" Castiel whined. Dean shook his head as tears tickled his eyes. "Alright, alright, buddy. We'll go get you a guinea pig once your sober."  
Castiel crawled up to Dean and glared at him, "You're lying to me." he accused.  
Dean having no conscious to deny it nodded as he burst out laughing again.  
"You ass!"  
"To make you feel better!."  
"Thank you!"  
Lucifer shook his head then walked off to his own room.  
Gabriel rushed into the room looking flushed and out of breath,"Guys!"  
"What?" Dean and Castiel said in unison.  
"I got like... lost."

 

Most of their days were spent like that. All three boys cooped up in Gabriel or Castiel's room smoking whatever new strain Lucifer had to offer. It was a pleasant routine that neither wished to break,but life has a way of shifting gears unexpectedly.  
On a fresh Monday morning, Castiel walked up to Dean in the pick-up are of the school.  
"Hey, Dean." He greeted both his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. "I was wondering if we were going to study today?"  
Dean looked up at Castiel with apologetic eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Cas, I've got a date," Dean explained as he draped an arm over Lisa Braeden's shoulders. "Maybe tomorrow."

Castiel's heart ached with each step he took. It wasn't the first time Dean cancelled on him or blew him off. It was the first time he did it for a girl. Castiel knew it meant nothing. He knew that Dean was just with her to have intercourse. Much like he did with every other Jane Doe. It never bothered Castiel, because he knew it was all smoke. That it would disappear with a wave of his hand, but this time, he knew it was real. Every day for the past week Dean had done nothing but talk about Lisa. About how great she was, how athletic, and how beautiful, and every time he did Castiel bit the inside of his cheek. It was painful to watch the man you love become a blushing school girl for someone who wasn't you.  
As he walked home Castiel felt his disappointment turn to anger and a feeling of betrayal.

* * *

 

 _Dean sat at the end of Castiel's bed lighting a blunt. He watched Dean take the first drag_ then _he watched the rings of smoke in fascination._  
_"You need to teach me some tricks." he whispered in awe._  
_Dean grinned and shrugged. "Why not? come here."_  
_Castiel gladly did as he was told both boys sat only centimeters apart from each other. Castiel could feel his heart speed up, and his hands wet with sweat._  
_"Open your_ mouth. _" Dean instructed before taking another drag from the blunt. Castiel gladly did as he was told. Before he knew it Dean was a mere centimeter from his mouth blowing smoke into his open mouth. Castiel quickly did what he always did when smoking and inhaled. Even after exhaling the smoke Dean stayed close to Castiel. Castiel watched Dean take his third_ drag _he closed his eyes as he waited to repeat the same trick. Without hesitating or letting the smoke go Dean crashed his lips against Castiel. With his tongue, he pushed the smoke from his mouth into Castiel's whilst taking advantage and tasting Castiel's tongue. On instinct, Castiel pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth and began exploring. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean to pull him closer, Dean in return grabbed_ on to _Castiel's waist. Without warning, Dean pushed Castiel down so he would lie on his back. He trailed kisses down Castiel's cheeks to his neck. Castiel moaned and groaned with each bite and suck Dean would give his neck._  
_"Dean..." he moaned._  
_It didn't take long for both boys to lie naked their clothes scattered on the floor and the blunt long forgotten on the ashtray._  
_As if he were planning for this Dean pulled out a small container of lube from his discarded clothes and put some on his index and middle finger._  
_"Ready?" he whispered coyly to Castiel._  
_Despite the anguish and fear in his, heart Castiel nodded._  
_He trusted Dean._

* * *

 

 

Castiel forced himself out of the memory. It was useless. It would only end in heartache. He unlocked the front door to his house and stepped in. Something was off. The house smelled clean. He wasn't greeted by the strong smell of weed instead it was a lemon-y scent. He rushed inside closed the door behind him then ran up the stairs to Gabriel's room.  
"Gabe?"  
Gabriel sat on his bed his eyes red and puffy, but not from smoking.  
"He's in jail."  
Castiel stood dumbfounded. No name needed to be said. He knew who Gabriel was referring to.  
"How long this time?" he was almost annoyed rather than worried. Lucifer was always being arrested then let go on bail.  
"Life." Gabriel whispered in disbelif.  
Castiel watched Gabriel with doubt. Was this a joke? They couldn't give Lucifer life in prison for selling pot. Could they?  
"What happened?" He demanded almost afraid of the answer.  
"He... he fucking killed a man, Castiel. That son of a bitch killed a man."  
"Where's Michael?"  
"In jail with him. He's gonna try and get him a less severe sentence."  
Castiel swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded.  
"He threw away all the weed in the house?"  
Gabriel snorted, "All of it."  
"Our stashes too?"  
When Gabriel nodded his heart sank. This day couldn't possibly get any better.  
"What now?" he asked to no one in particular.  
"We wait. Hope Michael can help him."  
Castiel nodded sadly. He walked to his bedroom numbly not sure what to make of the entire situation. He knew Lucifer and his brother wouldn't kill in cold blood. There had to be something else going on.  
His brother wasn't evil.

 

That night before he went to sleep he heard a knock at his window. Castiel groaned in annoyance before moving to open it. He wasn't surprised when Dean stood before him.  
"Didn't go well with, Lisa?" He said not intending to let his bitterness show.  
"Perfect actually, but Sam told me what happened. He's going to be the prosecutor."  
Castiel nodded as he stepped aside for Dean to get in. He closed the window behind Dean then walked to his bed. "Why are you here?"  
"Because I'm your friend, Cas. It's what we do. We help in time of need." Dean explained he took Castiel's hand in his. He traced the back of Castiel's hand with his thumb.  
"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean whispered. "About everything."  
Castiel believed him.  
Dean grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. Castiel's eyes met Dean's. They were filled with sympathy. Their lips met and danced in a soft kiss. Despite this afternoon, Castiel let himself be taken by Dean.


	3. Chapter Two

Castiel skipped school for the next couple of days he didn't want to hear the whispers or the lies that people had come up with it. Despite his best efforts to stay away from them they somehow managed to reach him. Everyone seemed to have their own version of what had happened between Lucifer and his victim. Some swore Lucifer cut the poor man’s head off, others that he went Jeffery Dahmer on the victim. The most ridiculous one was the one following Breaking Bad's plot. Apparently his brother cooked the best meth in the world, was dying of cancer and broke into labs using chemistry, all for his poor family. Completely ignoring the fact that despite an absent father he had left us a fortune. The imagination of these people was astounding.  
It didn't take long for amateur reporters to knock on his front door bombarding him with pointless questions each time he set foot outside his house. Some questions didn’t even have anything to do with Lucifer. It was exhausting having to yell at them to "Fuck off!" Many listened, but others were persistent as hell. Gabriel and Castiel couldn't set foot out of their home without the intrusive inquisition. It became so unbearable that they just decided to not leave at all. The paparazzi seemed to fear Raphael enough to let him through without a problem. He had been their only way of communicating to the outside world and only way to get food. Each time the phone rang Castiel dreaded picking up the phone:

_"Mr. Novak, what do you have to say about the allegations made against your brother?"_

  
They popped out of the most unexpected places.

At the grocery store:

_"Did he ever show signs of being a psychopath?"_

Gas stations:

_"Was he violent as a child?"_

They even received countless of emails regarding their situation.

_"Dear Mr. Novak,_  
_We'd like you to answer some of our questions:_  
_• Were you ever a victim of abuse?_  
_• Were you ever a victim of Lucifer's rage?_  
_• Were you aware of his job? -"_

Castiel slammed his laptop shut. He didn't need this. He didn't need the constant reminder of his brothers' mistake. It made him angry. It was unfair that this tragedy had been taken out of context and turned into a Lifetime drama. He wished that the paparazzi would leave them in peace to cope with the loss of their sibling, or at least gave them an opportunity to leave and find a way to escape besides being home all day.  
Michael was always in and out of the house and whenever he stayed he didn't say a word. Just stared at his computer angrily, and drank coffee. Castiel would cook and take Raphael meals. When retrieving the plates he’d always noticed that it was untouched.  
Gabriel tried approaching him once, asking for answers to their questions.  
"What actually happened?"  
Nothing, Michael said nothing. He refused to even look at them when they asked.  
Late at night they sat on Gabriel's bed side by side and talked. Talked about what happened. Talk about what they knew. Talk about they thought happened.  
"I don't think he did it," Castiel confessed. "Lucifer might be an asshole, but he's not a raging psychopath."  
Gabriel fiddled with a candy wrapper in his hands he turned to Castiel with tired eyes. "Michael called Chuck."  
Castiel was taken aback. Chuck was their last resort for... anything.  
"Well, Lucifer called him," Gabriel explained. "Before they took him away from his meeting with Michael. He asked to call Chuck and he did."  
Castiel bit his chapped lips and whispered, "What did he say?"  
"Same thing he always did, nothing. He gave us a fake phone number."  
Chuck's response didn't surprise Castiel. Even when he was home he was always absent. Gone, as if his mission in life was to avoid his children. Even when they were infants or fledglings as their mother liked to call them Chuck was rarely around.  
It didn't surprise him that Chuck had given his children a fake phone number. It surprised him that Lucifer caved. He had watched his brother get swallowed by rage and hatred towards their father. With each day that Chuck was gone, Lucifer became angrier. An even bigger asshole than he was before. What had changed?  
What happened that made him crack? That made him resort to Chuck?  
Michael knocked on the door and cleared his throat. Michael was probably more out of touch with Gabriel and Castiel than Chuck was.  
"I... I'm sorry, guys." He began. Michael kneeled before them, tears slipping from his eyes. "I couldn't do anything," With every word his voice cracked.  
Castiel watched Michael take a shaky breath, "I tried everything I could, but it seemed that the odds were against us."  
It was strange watching Michael break down like this. It was heartbreaking.  
They didn't need a more detailed explanation. Gabriel and Castiel already knew their brother's faith.  
The following week Michael spent trying to help Lucifer get a better quality living in prison. It was easy to bribe the warden. Flashing a few greens before his face was enough to make him oblige.  
After the sentence was given Michael spent more time at home. He'd try to make dinner and breakfast. Sometimes he'd even rent movies for Gabriel and Castiel. They didn't question his actions they already knew why he was doing it. The guilt of losing Lucifer was enough to keep him home. Keep him from leaving them alone despite Gabriel being old enough to take care of Castiel on his own. Of course, they didn't blame Michael, or asked him to leave. Michael needed his family. He was more affected by this than them. When Mother died, and after Chuck left he was the only one who took charge. Michael and Lucifer were always fighting and arguing, and deep down Michael feared this was his fault. They understood why he was doing all of this. Until Castiel didn’t.  
"I've decided to pull Castiel out of school." He announced during dinner.  
"What?" Castiel looked up from his plate with a puzzled look.  
"I think it's for the best. I can hire private tutors. I'd like to keep you close while all this blows over."  
Castiel turned to Gabriel asking for help with just a look.  
"I'm with Michael, Cassie."  
"I don't want to be homeschooled." Castiel hissed setting his fork down.  
"Cassie, it's been a week since that shit with Lucifer happened and we're still getting all those damn calls," Gabriel argued. "It'll be for a while, alright?"  
Castiel glared at his siblings before storming off to his bedroom. He pulled out his phone and dialed the only number he knew by heart.  
_Hey, this is Dean Winchester please leave a message after the beep. **Beep.**_

  
**Click.**

  
Although disappointed Castiel wasn't surprised. Lately, all Dean did was be with Lisa.

"Sorry, Cas, it's Lisa's birthday."  
"Sorry, Cas, Lisa wants to go to the movies."  
"Sorry, Cas, I'm taking Lisa out."

Anger bubbled in his chest and jealousy rushed throughout his veins. Castiel threw his phone to his messy bed and groaned angrily. Everything was piling up. Lucifer getting arrested, being dry (Being dry is another way to say out of weed), and Dean ditching him for Sleazy Lisa.  
It was all going to shit, and he could do nothing, but watch as the life he knew burned down to ash.


	4. Chapter Three

_Last night I dreamt of Dean. The sky was dark, and we were surrounded by frantic people. Everyone ran one direction but we ran the other. Deans' hand held mine tightly as if he were afraid I'd get lost in the crowd, he was afraid he'd lose me. It felt like the end of the world, but Dean held on to me._

  Castiel woke up with an immense headache. His brain pounded on the walls of his skull pounding its meaty hands against them. Over and over and over again. He sat on his bed and glared. Glared at the empty white of his bedroom wall and the intruding light seeping through the blinds. It offended him. With a swift move, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and unlocked it. He didn't bother checking the time because it didn't matter. He didn't have school today. He never had school. Though it had only been two days since Michaels decision it felt like months. Without say, it also felt like months since last smoked pot. 

  The problem with sobriety isn't the fact that the herb is absent from your life, or that you can't numb the inevitable pain that stands side by side with everyday life.  
  The problem is; You're forced to acknowledge how shitty your life really is. You're forced to see how ugly the bags under your eyes look in the mirror. You're forced to see that your best friend doesn't give two shits about you.   
Castiel had never had this problem. He had never sat in darkness without being able to breathe. Without being able to stand the ringing inside his head. He had never experienced the sheer desperation of needing a plant. Lucifer had always provided it for him, and by God was it the best. Whenever Castiel needed a fix, or simply needed a taste it was almost handed to him on a silver platter. It never took longer than ten minutes for him to get it. Perhaps that was the problem. 

  
  When the withdrawal hit him it pushed him to the eye of the shit storm. Despite taking control of the Novak household, Michael was never home. He spent most of the day in his office and when he came home he just locked himself in Chuck's old study. Gabriel avoided Castiel as much as he could. Avoided anyone really. He never picked up his phone, and he hardly ate. It must be a Novak trait because Castiel was doing the same. The only difference was that, despite not answering his phone, Gabriel still had a multitude of supporting messages and voice mails coming his way every day. Castiel had none.

  Not from the Mathletes, not from the book club, and certainly not from Dean.

  Like he did most days Castiel sat on his bed and stared blankly at the wall. It was plain white and boring much like his life. Much to his dismay, Michael had insisted they toss out any Marijuana paraphernalia Gabriel and he had. Out went the lighters, the bongs, the incense, rolling papers, joints, t-shirts, any music in relations to the herb, and posters. The many, many, many posters that used to decorated the plain white wall. God knows Castiel was losing his mind.   
  
   ** _Knock, Knock._**  
  
   Castiel turned to his window and squinted who could it be? He scoffed and slapped himself mentally. He knew damn well who it was. Castiel debated to himself whether or he should open the window. Whether or not he should let Dean in? 

_**Knock, Knock.** _

_"Cas?"_

 Dean would be the death of Castiel. He hadn't intended to rush to the window. He hadn't intended to feel happy when he saw Deans freckled face.   
"Bout time," Dean grinned climbing into Castiel's room. He looked around and frowned. "Where'd all your shit go?"   
Castiel frowned as he walked back to his bed. "Michael threw it all out."   
"What the fuck? Why?"   
Castiel shrugged and let himself fall on the blanket.   
"Heard you're being homeschooled now?"   
Castiel let out a bitter laugh, "If you could call it that."   
  
   Dean watched Castiel wearily he looked like  _shit._  
"I broke up with Lisa." Dean blurted out, "Last night."   
Something inside him whispered _This could help._

 Castiel bit the inside of his cheek desperate to not smile.   
  
_Don't._

"Oh." He whispered.   
Dean smiled down at him and nodded, "I also found a new dealer. His name is Leo. He lives a few blocks down my road. Want to go?" 

Castiel sat up straight almost instantly. He turned to Dean and finally let his smile appear. "Seriously?" he asked.   
Dean nodded and smirked smugly.   
"Hell yes," Castiel grinned. He jumped out of bed, literally, and ran to his closet. Without hesitation, he slipped off his pajama bottoms and t-shirt and tossed them aside. He stood before his closet naked as the day he came into this world. It didn't cross his mind that Dean was there, he probably wouldn't have cared either way.   
    Dean couldn't turn away. There was something about Castiel that was beautiful. The way he carried himself, despite being on the verge of breaking. It was something Dean always admired. He found himself staring at the naked body he had had under him before, but it felt new to him. He brushed it off and turned away. Dean heard Castiel rushing around his bedroom trying to change into clean clothes.   
  
"Ready!" 


	5. Chapter Four

The drive to Leos house felt like a bitter eternity. Each second that passed felt like a minute, and each minute felt like an hour. The excited butterflies fought vigorously inside Castiel's stomach making his insides tickle. The palm of his left hand was sweating beads of anticipation and anxiety. This was unusual. Getting pot from someone other than Lucifer. It felt foreign, strange, and exciting. 

It took a mere ten minutes to get to Leos run down... home. It was a one story home with a dirty front yard. The front door was covered in red paint. To Castiel and Deans amusement, the number of the door read "420" in bold gold.   
Dean led the way to the porch then to the door. He knocked twice then waited a minute. He knocked again then waited.   
After a third time, he turned to Castiel with an impatient gleam in his eyes, "Whats taking so long?"   
Castiel shrugged then took a seat on the top of the steps and watched the yellow tulips planted on the grass. He played with one dragging his fingers over the delicate petal.   
"Maybe we should come back later," Castiel suggested taking a deep breath.  
"Hey," A man said in a more than relaxed voice. "You Dean, man?" he asked Castiel.   
Castiel stood up and shook his head. "I'm Castiel, sir."   
"Woah, man. That's a beautiful name. My names Leo, man."   
"Umm... hello, Leo... man?" Castiel tried. Dean chuckled then said, "I'm Dean."   
"Oh... that's cool, man. Well, you guys came to buy some film?" he asked walking past them to the door.   
"Film?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side. "I thought we came to buy-"   
Dean coughed interrupting Castiel. "That's what he calls it, Cas."  
Castiel's mouth turned to a small 'O' as he realized what Dean meant.   
"Well come in, man. I got your film."   
The boys followed Leo into his humble abode. The dank smell of "film" filled their nostrils. A serene feeling overcame Castiel. It was a comforting smell. Almost instantly Castiel felt relief and serenity wash over his anxious demeanor.   
"LEO YOUR CLIENTS ARE HERE." Someone called from a far off room in the house.   
"I know, man." Leo replied, "That's my roommate, man. He's cool."  
Leo led them to a small kitchen. A round table sat in the middle with various jars of pot on it. Each jar with a different label.   
"So... what's it gonna be, man?" Leo asked with a dopey smile on his face. This guy looked straight out of the 70s. Dean turned to Castiel almost startled.   
"Uh... we usually get Reggie." He informed.   
"Or Dro," Castiel added.   
"That what you want, man?"   
Castiel turned to Dean and shrugged, "I'm okay with anything really."  
"I recommend some Headband." The voice from earlier suggested. It was calm and laid back yet rough and angry.   
Castiel turned to the source and furrowed his eyebrows. In front of him stood a boy roughly around their age wearing sunglasses. He had light brown curly hair and long sideburns.   
"Like what you see, sweetheart?" the boy asked with a sly smirk on his face.   
Without thinking, Dean got closer to Castiel. So close Castel could feel his breath on the top of his head.   
"We 'ppreciate the input, but we're good. Thanks, brother." Dean almost growled but kept himself in check.   
 From where Castiel was standing he could tell the guy was looking at him. He shrugged then turned to Leo.   
"Give small-fry some Headband. On me."   
"You got it, man," Leo replied grabbing the jar in the middle of the table. "How much you want, Casey?"  
"It's Castiel," He corrected. Castiel turned to Dean asking a silently for an amount.   
"A dime." Dean spat out still glaring at the guy.   
"Dime it is, man."   
"I'm Hyde by the way." The guy said still smirking and still watching Castiel.   
"I'm Cas- well you heard Leo," Castiel said shyly. This was the first time anyone had ever starred at him with such intensity.   
"Castiel.... cute name," Hyde said coyly. "Will I see you around?"   
"Hopefully," Castiel replied quickly. He could hear Dean scoff behind him. Castiel ignored the twinge of betrayal towards his love for Dean. If Dean was allowed to sleep with anyone he wanted Castiel was allowed to flirt.... just a little.   
"I'm having a small session with two friends on Friday. You can come if you want." Hyde offered, "Your boyfriend can come too."   
Dean scoffed even louder as he grabbed a plastic baggie from Leo. "No thanks."   
"He's not my-" Castiel cut himself off already feeling Dean step closer to him, "I think I can come...." he merely whispered in fear of upsetting Dean any further.   
Hyde turned to Dean with a smug grin.   
"See you then, Cassie." 

Dean slammed the car door shut in anger and jealousy. How dare that Zeppelin reject hit on HIS Castiel? And how dare Castiel flirt back?   
Castiel sat on the passenger side uncomfortably. Dean's anger emanating from him like heat from lava.   
"Dean-" Castiel began.   
"What?!" Dean growled angrily not bothering to look at Castiel. He felt angry and betrayed.   
Castiel shut his mouth and pursed his lips into a thin line.   
Satisfied with Castiel's submissive reaction Dean started the car and drove off.   
  
  


Dean sat on the drivers' side with fury burning in his eyes. He held the wheel with an iron grip.   
"Get out," he ordered.   
"Dean-"   
"I said GET OUT."   
Castiel was dumbfounded and hurt. He slowly reached for Deans hand only for his own to be slapped away.   
"Get out, and take your fucking weed with you." Dean hissed throwing Castiel the bag of weed.   
Castiel watched Dean with tears welling in his eyes.   
"Dean, please-" he begged. A single tear rolled down his face.   
"Get out."   
Castiel whipped his tears away before getting out.   
"Asshole." he hissed preparing himself to slam the door.   
"Slut."   
Castiel's eyes widened. 

_Slut?_

Castiel slammed the car door as hard as he could before rushing into his house.   
Fuck Dean.   
Fuck Dean. 

**Fuck Dean.**


	6. Chapter 5

   The days after Dean's  _alleged_ betrayal went by like a smokey haze. Literally. With Michael being out for, almost, entire days Castiel could greedily indulge in his old habit. It felt like the first drink of water after spending days in the scorching desert. His bedroom finally got that familiar smell. It finally felt like home. In the back of his drugged mind Castiel could almost pretend that Lucifer was still there. Still downstairs in the basement working his magic. He could fool himself into thinking that Gabriel would walk in any second with his own stash ready to contribute to the sesh. He could almost convince himself that Dean would knock on his window and ask to come in, and that he would press his lips on Castiel's. It was like an incurable itch: his longing for the old days. Castiel would be a fool to deny that he wasn't a mental patient, because he was.

    The days soon melted into one, he didn't even realize it was already Friday. Castiel got out of bed early in the morning that and made his way to his dresser. He dug into his underwear drawer and pulled out a worn pen fashioned into a pipe, and an empty Ziploc bag. "Shit," he muttered to himself in defeat. All that was left of his stash were twigs and seeds. In an angry fit he tossed everything to the wall next to him. He walked up to his nightstand and picked up his phone, in just five seconds his phone turned back on. He had turned it off last night when he realized Dean wouldn't call. 

 

_Hey, it's Hyde._

 

   Castiel's eyes widened, he didn't remember giving the guy his number. 

 

_Are you still down to come?_

 

Was he?

 

**_Yes._ **

 

* * *

 

 

   Castiel waited patiently outside on his porch. He kicked his feet off the floor to swing on the new porch swing. Michael's way to make their house  _nicer._ As if a porch swing could erase the ghosts living inside. Castiel's mood perked up when a black El Camino stopped in front of his house. The car was beautiful, it put up a good fight against Dean's Chevy Impala. Castiel walked up to the car and opened the door, it even smelled better than the Impala. Granted Hyde had it a little cleaner than Dean did. He couldn't see a single beer bottle inside. "Hey," Castiel greeted softly as he sat inside the comfy leather seat. "Hey, yourself." Hyde smirked. Despite being inside a car with the dark skies over their heads Hyde still wore his sunglasses. "Your boyfriend  not coming?" Hyde asked as he pulled out of the giant houses parkway. Castiel scoffed and shook his head, "What boyfriend?"

  Hyde knew that If it weren't for the sunglasses Castiel would see see the glee in his eyes, "Oh." 

 

   "Your friends?" Castiel asked ready to change the uncomfortable subject that was Dean Winchester. 

"Already at my place." Hyde replied, "I ditched them to come pick you up." 

   Castiel's eyes widened with pleasant surprise. No one had ever put him first. "Oh," Castiel whispered a small smile spread across his face. 

 

  They drove in comfortable silence, it was only a ten minute drive after all. Hyde led the way through Leo's, now, surprisingly clean house. "I hate the mess," Hyde admitted once he saw Castiel's surprised expression, "Leo, not so much." He chuckled as he went down the stairs into the basement. Thick smoke already residing in the confinement of the  _bunker._

"Where the hell did you go, man?!" A tall, handsome...  _VERY_ handsome boy asked loudly. "Fez ate a cheeto off the dog!" 

"Yes, I did." The brown boy, Fez, said with a thick accent. Though Castiel couldn't place from where. "It was delicious." Hyde let out an amused laugh, "Losers, this is Castiel." Hyde pointed at his friends, "That's Kelso, and that little brown thing is Fez."

"Oooh," Fez said amazed, "You are the angel Leo was talking about. It's nice meeting you. Do you have a sister?" The shorter male asked almost incoherently, it barely sounded like English. "Sorry," Castiel chuckled, "Just brothers."

 "Morons." Hyde rolled his eyes as he sat down at his usual spot. "You can sit anywhere." He told Castiel as he began to stuff his pipe. 

"Yeah," Kelso laughed, stupidly, "Hyde's lap is open- OW." Castiel chuckled softly as he watched Kelso nurse his arm where Hyde had punched him. "Gay jokes are fine man!" Kelso yelled offended, "You came out!" 

"Yes, Hyde," Fez nodded, "We all know you are the liberachi of Lawrence." Castiel couldn't help, but laugh at their banter. Hyde glared at Fez before he tossed him an apple core.         

   After taking his first hit Hyde passed it on to Castiel. They each took turns smoking from the stuffed pipe. In little to no time they were all stoned. "There's a car," Hyde smirked as he watched over the group. "That runs on water, man!" He exclaimed. "No way," Castiel whispered in awe. "That's bullshit." He said with his mouth slightly open, "I've never heard of it." Hyde's eyes widened, he removed his sunglasses dramatically. "Its because the government doesn't want us to know, man. Because that way we'd waste all the water and only drink beer, man!" Castiel covered his mouth with his hand to suppress his gasp, "You're a genius!" 

"You know who's a genius?" Kelso said, "Fonzi." He ate half a chip from the table, "He wore a leather jacket to get chicks, and it worked!" Kelso nodded his head, "I should get a leather jacket." 

"Yes, yes," Fez nodded with a dopey smile, "We should all get leather jackets. We can match." He said excitedly. 

 

Hyde and Castiel laughed together at the hysterical thought of them with leather jackets. "Wanna see something funny?" Hyde whispered to Castiel who nodded enthusiastically. Hyde stomped his heavy boots against the wooden floor. "It's the cops, man!" Kelso yelled frantically, "EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Castiel and Hyde laughed loudly as they watched the tall boy pull Fez from his seat and run up the stairs, tripping on every step. Hyde and Castiel laughed together, it was honestly the first time Castiel felt happy. It wasn't fake, or forced. It was genuine happiness. 

* * *

 

   "Thanks for inviting me." Castiel smiled at Hyde. Despite his attitude towards the world Hyde turned out to be a real gentlemen. He even walked Castiel to his front door. "Thank you for coming," Hyde smiled softly, "We do this like everyday. If you ever wanna come again just give me a call and I'll pick you up." Hyde grabbed Castiel's hand and rubbed his thumb on it softly. Castiel smiled softly at Hyde, "I'll let you know." He whispered. He wondered if Hyde could hear him through the heavy beating of his heart. Hyde said his goodbye, ending it with a soft kiss on Castiel's cheek. 

   Castiel stood dumbfounded as Hyde left. There was a warm familiar feeling in his chest. The same feeling he got when Dean looked at him, but it felt... bad. He felt like someway he had betrayed Dean. Like he cheated on him. The anger he felt towards him melted into guilt, and it left a sour taste in Castiel's mouth. How could someone who had blatantly ignored him for days have such a power over him? Why did Dean Winchester guilt Castiel into feeling awful without even looking at him? 

_How?_  


End file.
